theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 9, 2015/Chat log
6:16 Williamm258 hi 6:26 Dragonian King hi will 6:29 Williamm258 happy leif erikson day 6:31 Loving77 hi jony 6:32 Dragonian King hey jony 6:36 Cfljony22 hey peep hey silly hey will 6:40 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YqehGlg6m8&list=PLsbjy_fdh4NgAb25EzvjQ09ZkpKqUpWve https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zbc4gCkdnxg bro jony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkuQDOtxZEI peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:48 Flower1470 Hey Silly Jony and Will 6:48 Dragonian King hi lily 6:48 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:48 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBQR6zIG4Y 6:49 Williamm258 jony do you have windows 10 6:51 Cfljony22 yeah https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecFZrQ1MEow 6:51 Williamm258 do you like it 6:52 Cfljony22 uh sorta yes you should update it 6:55 Williamm258 is anything wrong with it 6:58 Cfljony22 no mostly just personal preferances 7:01 Williamm258 do you think i would like it 7:27 Cfljony22 well i dont really know your style or your personal preferances you should ask lily or peep since they know more about you than i do 7:28 Dragonian King afk 7:30 Williamm258 ok 7:32 Cfljony22 WHOA SINCE WHEN DID I GET A SECOND POTION 8:07 Williamm258 bro jony did you like the clips 8:15 Cfljony22 yeah did u like mine 8:17 Flower1470 Will say no 8:17 Williamm258 no yes no yes ? i don't no ;( yes i do 8:27 Cfljony22 HA JOHN CENA DUN DUN DUN DUN 8:29 Flower1470 (no) 8:35 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:39 Flower1470 ooo 8:39 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSNDosCjGeU jony 8:41 Cfljony22 today is leif erickson day ? 8:42 Flower1470 yes 8:43 Cfljony22 hmm pretty much everyday is a holiday 8:43 Flower1470 yes 8:44 Cfljony22 Happy 30 days from the second annual celebration of Jony day u know what im making my own holiday RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW 8:45 Flower1470 oh no 8:46 Williamm258 jony did you see the clip 8:46 Cfljony22 it will be every November 24th national Jony day yes i did wil i have a question for u and will do u guys play games to fill up your potions 8:47 Williamm258 no 8:47 Cfljony22 lily? 8:47 Williamm258 i buy it 8:48 Cfljony22 i buy it too cuz im so bad at every game execpt skull rider im REALLY good at skull rider but i hate it 8:48 Flower1470 I used to buy them but now I play the games 8:49 Cfljony22 o_o i cant be bothered tbh they are the equivalent of the matching game on tt 8:50 Williamm258 I miss toon town 8:50 Cfljony22 well i can safely say that tt was pretty tedious in the fact that there was so little to do 8:51 Williamm258 yes 8:52 Flower1470 I play the "Potion Motion" game. it's like bejeweled which is a game i love and fills up the potions fast 8:52 Dragonian King hi just popping in bye again 8:52 Williamm258 toon town was a lote easibr 8:56 Cfljony22 Well it got a bit repetitive too 8:56 Williamm258 1 thing on wizard 101 is 4 hor long 8:56 Cfljony22 like i finished all of tt in about 3 or 4 months uh and then it was just kinda there no follow up 8:58 Williamm258 would you be on for 4 hors on wizard 101 8:59 Cfljony22 um 8:59 Williamm258 no i have a life 8:59 Cfljony22 not sure what your asking oh statment i see 9:08 Williamm258 would you go on wizard 101 for 4 hors for a Dungeon 9:10 Cfljony22 thats what im doing right now 9:10 Williamm258 toon town you would be on for 1 hor 9:11 Cfljony22 me? i was on for a lot longer 9:11 Flower1470 he means for one dungeon not in total 9:12 Williamm258 on a Dungeon your Stock in it 9:12 Cfljony22 oh geez nah i couldnt do that 9:13 Flower1470 The infamous "Waterworks" dungeon take 4 hours with 4 appropriate-leveled wizards 9:13 Cfljony22 well just play this 4 times inthe backround meanwhile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkM0kwWE6vo 9:14 Flower1470 (facepalm) 9:15 Cfljony22 M8 THATS BROCK LESNER THAT GUY COULD FIGHT A BEAR 9:16 Flower1470 uh huh 9:17 Williamm258 with toon town you Would be in a cog building for a hor tops 9:19 Cfljony22 M8 LOOK AT THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iix0awnFDS0 9:21 Williamm258 its fake 9:21 Cfljony22 M8 have u watched the video yet? Not sure how its possible to fake lifting 450 pounds up still BROCK LESNER 9:28 Williamm258 no the clip is Real They already no whos going to win Thats what i got told Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:33 Cfljony22 well yeah its scripted thought everyone knew that lol 9:34 Williamm258 jony if it Makes you happy im Just not in to it Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:35 Dragonian King im baaaaack 9:35 Flower1470 Wb 9:36 Williamm258 like im in to yu gi oh and you like wwe 9:37 Dragonian King pokemon > yugioh > wwe 9:38 Flower1470 lol 9:39 Dragonian King sorry but we all know it's true 9:41 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:44 Flower1470 ooo 9:51 Cfljony22 Pokeman>WWF>yu-gio yes i spelt it wwf on purpose 10:08 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:08 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:10 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015